


sweet nothings

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Baekhyun and Taeyeon spend a rare afternoon together.





	sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

After over a year of frustration, resentment, and impatience, Baekhyun’s face still lights up when his phone display flashes Taeyeon’s smile and lazy peace sign. It’s a picture that can’t be found in any magazine, a selca taken the morning after they’d decided to start dating. Makeup-free and half asleep, her face shows everything Baekhyun still feels every time he thinks about her, how amazed he is that someone like her wants to be with him, even if it’s only been phone calls and Skyping for the better part of their relationship.

“My favorite noona,” he greets her casually, lifting up one hand in apology to the other members. None of them even pay him any mind, having already excused him from the conversation once they heard Taeyeon’s special ringtone. “How’s rehearsal?”

“ _Done_ ,” Taeyeon breathes excitedly, followed by a short laugh of disbelief. “The sun is still up and I’m free! Tiffany wants to go shopping but I thought I’d see what you were up to first. I don’t know the last time I saw you in the daylight.”

“I know what you mean. Sehun has started calling you my vampire girlfriend.” Baekhyun scoffs. “I think he watches too many of those Twilight movies.”

“Well, I do sparkle,” Taeyeon says nonchalantly. “What are you guys doing? Anything I can crash?”

“Just top secret EXO conspiracies,” Baekhyun answers. “Plotting to take over the world. The usual.”

“I don’t doubt the importance of either of those, but I’d like to see you too.” Taeyeon’s tone gets softer. “I’ve forgotten what you feel like.”

Taeyeon has a way of making things sound beautiful and filthy at the same time, Baekhyun’s skin tingling at either prospect. “You’ll have to sign a confidentiality waiver under the threat of Junmyeon-hyung’s lap dancing, but I think I can get you in.”

“That’s enough to earn my silence,” Taeyeon jokes. “I’m gonna take a shower at the dorm and then sneak over, okay? Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Something sweet and fattening,” Baekhyun replies desperately. “Jongin’s on this new fad diet and our refrigerator is full of vegetables. I don’t even know what some of them are.”

“I’ll see what I can swipe. See you in a bit! Make sure Chanyeol has pants on this time.”

Baekhyun laughs out loud. “That was more embarrassing for him than it was for you.”

Sure enough, the first thing Chanyeol does upon learning that there will be a female in their dorm is groan and whine about putting on pants. Baekhyun slaps his bare thigh and tells him that not everybody appreciates his chicken legs as much as they do.

“Do we have to clean?” Sehun asks blankly. “We haven’t had a girl here since Chanyeol’s sister and she doesn’t count.”

“Taeyeon-noona shares a dorm with seven other women,” Kyungsoo points out. “I seriously doubt she would notice if you sloths had underwear on the lampshades.”

“That’s how fires start,” Jongin supplies, like he would know. “What are you two gonna do anyway? It’s four o’clock in the afternoon.”

“They’re gonna have sex, obviously,” Sehun says. “You can use my bed if you want, hyung.”

“That’s gross and flattering, thank you,” Baekhyun tells him. “I think we’ll be okay, though.”

“Is she bringing anyone with her?” Junmyeon asks hopefully.

“No, sorry.” Baekhyun lays his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder to be comforting. “Looks like everyone else in SNSD has better things to do than hang out with you losers.”

“Taeyeon-noona does too, I’m sure,” Kyungsoo says. “But for whatever reason, she chooses to waste her time with you.”

“Our schedules haven’t lined up like this in months,” Baekhyun thinks out loud. “The last couple times I saw her were in the middle of the night and we were both too tired to do anything more than…well.”

“Isn’t that enough?” Sehun asks.

“What else is there?” Jongin adds.

Junmyeon joins Baekhyun in giving their maknaes a pitying look. “ _Everything_ ,” Baekhyun answers.

Before anyone can ask for clarification, Chanyeol walks out in a pair of ratty jean shorts with strings so long they make Baekhyun twitch. “Acceptable?” he surveys the room, doing a fake model spin.

“So sexy it hurts,” Sehun teases. “Taeyeon-noona’s gonna leave Baekhyun-hyung for you.”

Baekhyun snorts. “If that’s what she’s into, I’ll have to let her go peacefully because there’s no way I can ever compare to that.”

“That’s _right_ ,” Chanyeol says, flopping down on Baekhyun’s other side and squishing him further against Junmyeon. It’s more body heat than Baekhyun needs in the middle of summer, but it’s so comfortable and he’s so worn out from touring all week that he just melts into it.

He’s half-conscious by the time a knock sounds at the door, barking for the maknae to get it as he struggles to open his eyes. Taeyeon’s not fooling anyone in baggy track pants and a SHINee hoodie, but at least the cameras in the hallway won’t catch her face. Just because SM approves of their relationship doesn’t mean they’re allowed in each other’s dorms.

“Noona, you’re so pretty~” Jongin starts singing SHINee’s debut song, laughing when Taeyeon shoves at him.

“Is this what you guys do on your days off?” Taeyeon asks, surveying the pile of bodies on the couch and floor. Minus Kyungsoo flipping through his script, none of them appear to be doing anything other than breathing. “My girls took off the instant we were dismissed like wild animals released from the zoo.”

“It’s too hot to function,” Sehun whines as he returns to where he’d been feebly competing against Jongin in some ancient video game.

“But not too hot to cuddle,” Taeyeon says, folding her arms as she hides a smile at the Baekhyun sandwich on the couch. “I feel like I should be jealous, but it’s just too cute. And thank you, Chanyeol, for your effort to spare my eyes.”

Chanyeol offers her a thumbs up and snuggles closer to Baekhyun. “You’re gonna have to work pretty hard if you want me to move.”

“Nah,” Taeyeon says, making Baekhyun smile at her confidence. “I got this.”

She lifts the bottom of her hoodie and Junmyeon instantly looks away, but Baekhyun’s eyes pop wide open when he sees the corner of a snack bag along with her belly. Immediately he detaches himself from the other two and grabs Taeyeon’s wrist, dragging her down the hall to the room shared by Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo and slamming the door behind them.

“No sex in my bed!” Kyungsoo calls after them.

“You are my _favorite_ ,” Baekhyun fawns, taking her into his arms as closely as he can without crushing her contraband. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my pretty boy,” Taeyeon says fondly, and Baekhyun smiles at the praise. “Which bed is Kyungsoo’s?”

Baekhyun points at the lone twin against the wall and Taeyeon leads him to it, sits them down, and presents him with the most fattening chips in South Korea. “He said no sex, not no crumbs.”

Together they tear into the bag, Taeyeon not one to shy away from junk food either. She doesn’t indulge nearly as much as he does, but her figure is scrutinized more than his. He doesn’t like it, but that’s how the entertainment industry works. Baekhyun can joke about his ‘nutella abs’ while Taeyeon gets less solo lines if her thighs show any sign of fat. Their voices are equally as polished—though Baekhyun will argue that Taeyeon’s is much nicer than his—but because Taeyeon is a woman, she’s held to higher standards of appearance than him.

If only they could see her now, he thinks in amusement. No makeup, straight hair that’s still wet from her shower and will undoubtedly air-dry frizzy and tangled, perfectly chiseled body covered in drabby clothes. Baekhyun loves the Taeyeon who sings and dances on stage but also the Taeyeon who sloths like a champ, looking like any regular person in the world instead of a famous pop idol.

Even when she shucks the hoodie, displaying a camo tank top that accentuates her female features nicely, Baekhyun’s still fixated on her natural beauty. He’s so lucky that she chooses him to waste her time with him, as Kyungsoo had so delicately put it, when there are millions of guys who have much less demanding schedules and would treat her like a queen.

(“I don’t want to be a queen,” she had told him the first time he’d voiced this concern to her. “I want to be with you.”)

Baekhyun pouts when he reaches the bottom of the bag, his stomach already churning from the unhealthy deliciousness he’s forcing into it. He’ll probably regret it later, but it’s worth it now. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth on his sleeve to try and get rid of the grease, but Taeyeon’s are just as messy and he’s more focused on the fact that she’s _kissing him_ than anything else.

“I brought you food, now pay attention to me,” she says, crawling into his lap like an overgrown child or possibly a dog. It’s then that Baekhyun realizes they’re not going to go against Kyungsoo’s wishes after all, because if Taeyeon had wanted that from him, she would have just straddled him, pushed him down onto his back, and taken it.

Curled up in his arms like this, she wants to be loved. Baekhyun would argue it’s the same thing if he didn’t know better by now, understanding the drastic separation between the two. Sex with Taeyeon is fast, hot, impatient; even when Baekhyun would try to slow it down, she’d speed it right back up. They’re two completely different feelings, she had explained to him. Sex is about getting off—love is about getting close.

His favorite part of sex with Taeyeon is not actually the orgasm (although that’s obviously very nice too), but right afterward when Taeyeon would press so close to him, desperately seeking intimacy like he wasn’t just inside her. He’d sit with her as long as they could feasibly stay awake before they’d have to wrangle themselves into some state of decency and drive back to the dorms.

Now she rests against him, likely winding down from a tough day of rehearsals with her group. Baekhyun has to get on a plane tonight, back to China for more concerts, but the entire evening is his to do with as he pleases. And all he pleases is to sit here with his girlfriend, inhaling her sweet scent and touching her warm, soft skin. They don’t talk, because all they can do any other time is talk and anything they say now will take away from future conversations. Baekhyun would say that they’re talking with their bodies, but their bodies really aren’t doing much either. They’re just existing, relaxing together.

Baekhyun can’t sit still even like this, but Taeyeon plays with his fingers to suffice him. It’s cute the way she traces aimless patterns on his hand, her sparkly nails leaving tingles in their wakes all the way up to his fingertips and back. His breath hitches at a particularly insistent tingle and she sighs happily, snuggling closer to burrow her face into his neck. This is perfect.

Neither of them jump when the door bangs open to display Chanyeol’s grinning face, which instantly falls when he sees the empty bag of chips. “You _dick_. You have the nerve to smuggle junk food into my own room?”

“It was me, I’m the dick,” Taeyeon volunteers. “I would have brought some for you too, but I like him more.”

“Shame.” Chanyeol pouts until Baekhyun shakes with laughter. “Junmyeon-hyung, Sehun, and me are heading out to grab some food. Kyungsoo already left for movie star business and Jongin went to go play with Taemin. Thought I’d let you know the living room will be free of spectators. Also I need real pants.”

“Don’t wanna _move_ ,” Taeyeon whines. “I’ll just close my eyes.”

Chanyeol shrugs and starts to change, but the prospect of lying in his real bed has Baekhyun making the effort to pick Taeyeon right up and carry her out of the room. She gasps at the movement and grins up at him. “Has my pretty boy been working out?”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun answers evasively, but he still flexes his arm muscles for Taeyeon once they’re nested in his own bed in the empty dorm. “Jongin and I lift sometimes.”

“Sound cockier about it,” Taeyeon teases him, and Baekhyun pouts at her. “Whatever makes you happy, baby.”

“You make me happy,” Baekhyun says, leaning in to kiss her. She doesn’t fight him, wrapping her arms around his neck and accepting everything he has to give her. They’ve kissed so many times and every time feels like the first, the same heart-flopping stomach-clenching mind-clouding feelings that are supposed to fade after time. Perhaps it’s better that they don’t see each other a lot, because there’s nothing to get used to, nothing to get bored of. Every rare minute they get to spend together is a highlight, no matter what they’re doing.

Baekhyun knows the instant Taeyeon’s mood changes, their kiss deepening as she lowers them both to the bed. Baekhyun still isn’t used to the Jekyll and Hyde faces of his girlfriend like this and takes a second to catch up, briefly sparing a thought to how long the guys are going to be gone before confirming that he does in fact have a condom in his wallet. He thinks about asking her if she’s sure she wants to do this, but then she’s groping him through his pants and that’s the best answer he could ever get.

“Noona,” he breathes out instead, hips pushing up into her hands. It takes approximately five seconds for him to harden all the way, coils of pleasure shooting up his veins from the friction. “Was it my muscles?”

“Like I’m gonna tell you that and give you a big head about it,” Taeyeon replies with a smirk. “Maybe I just want your dick. Maybe I’ve been thinking about it for nights on end when I can’t get relief because I share a room with another girl. You guys can jerk off in the shower but it’s hard as fuck for us to.”

“Jesus,” Baekhyun hisses, sliding his hands up her sides to feel how hot her skin has gotten. “You really think about that?”

“Sometimes,” Taeyeon admits. “Not all the time, but sometimes. Seeing your muscles made me think about you holding me up against the wall, and that’s all it took to make me want it.”

“I probably can’t hold you up against the wall,” Baekhyun says, choking on his laugh when Taeyeon squeezes him pointedly. “Not yet.”

“But you can pin me to the bed.”

A wave of heat hits Baekhyun at her words, followed by a sadistic giggle as she rolls over onto her back and pulls her top over her head. Her bra is simple, nude, more for comfort than for appearance, and Baekhyun watches as that too is removed. His mind is still blown because she’s always been on top, mostly because that’s the easiest position in a car. Aside from the short trip they took together last year, this is the only time they’ve had an actual bed.

It feels strange to be the one on top now, even if she’s dutifully helping him out of his clothes from below. He hopes he’s not too heavy. He feels even heavier after eating almost an entire bag of chips, but Taeyeon’s moan is nothing but favorable as he covers her body with his. He grabs for her arms, physically pinning her to the bed as requested, noting how her eyes widen and her face falls slack. He’s not sure if he likes it.

He loosens his grip as he leans down for a kiss, hands roaming her arms and chest instead. He kisses her fiercely enough to make up for the lack of roughness that he doesn’t actually think he can manage. She doesn’t seem to mind as she drags her nails lightly up and down his back like it’s reassurance for his decision. This is Taeyeon, he remembers, not any of his old sex partners who would make fun of him for backing down from a challenge. Taeyeon wouldn’t want him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

Her hand returns to his cock as her legs wrap around his waist invitingly, her body shuddering as his fingers make their way down where she wants them. Her noises are intoxicating as he stretches her, bending his knuckles to apply pressure to the spot that has her arching beneath him, crying out his name like she’s surprised that he remembered right where to go. He almost laughs, but then she finds the condom he’d tossed to the side and rolls it onto him, dipping down to gently squeeze his balls as she guides him inside her.

Baekhyun adjusts to the new position instantly, looping his arms around Taeyeon’s shoulders as he rocks back and forth. She’s pushing up in tandem, moaning out her approval when Baekhyun gets the angle right. She’s so hot and wet and tight that Baekhyun can’t focus on anything else. Even if the rest of the group walked in the door right now with a bunch of cameras and his parents, he would just keep fucking and groaning softly into Taeyeon’s neck.

“Harder,” she whispers, nails digging into Baekhyun’s shoulder blades enough to hurt. “Wanna feel you deeper.”

“Noona, your nails,” Baekhyun gasps out, and Taeyeon lets go of him like he’d burned her. He takes the opportunity to lean up onto one arm, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder to pound into her.

“Sorry, baby,” she says, cradling his face instead. “It feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to concentrate on his rhythm. This is much easier when she’s on top. When he opens his eyes, he looks down to see Taeyeon’s hand between her legs, rubbing frantically at her clit as her body starts to tighten even more around him. “Shouldn’t I be doing that?”

She giggles again, unbothered at Baekhyun’s blatant staring. “You’re doing enough work, don’t you think? You look like you’re ready to fall over.”

“This is definitely more of a workout than I expected to have today,” Baekhyun jokes, followed by a groan that has him getting a second wind. He takes both of her knees over his elbows, pinning her down in a much more favorable way as his hips snap to keep up with his body’s demands.

They both race for the finish, their moans overlapping as she comes first, then him. His body trembles so much that she wraps her arms around him, holding him tightly until he stops jerking uncontrollably. All of his muscles ache, but all of his nerves are sparking with pleasure as he melts into her embrace, breaths slowly calming to an even rhythm.

“Now I need another shower,” Taeyeon says, and Baekhyun hesitates for a few seconds before scooping her right up into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. They only kiss a little bit under the water spray, both wanting to hurry up and get clean so they can go back to bed. Only when they finally emerge, clad in a pair of fluffy towels, they’re no longer alone.

“Ah, lovebirds, there you are,” Chanyeol says as he waves a brown bag in the air. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” Taeyeon answers, practically drooling at the smell, and Baekhyun just laughs as he hunts down their clothes. They change in Chanyeol’s room and return only moderately flushed, which the others decidedly ignore as they share the take-out and turn on a random movie.

“I have to go to the airport soon,” Baekhyun says a few hours later, when they’re both fighting to stay awake and enjoy each other’s company for a little while longer. It’s reminiscent of every other time they’ve been together, only Baekhyun’s bed is much more comfortable than Taeyeon’s car. “I really don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either,” Taeyeon whispers as she clings to his shirt. “I had fun today, though.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “All we did was lay around and do nothing.”

“We’re always doing something, though,” Taeyeon points out. “For people like us with very active lives, it’s a treat to lay around and do nothing, and there’s no one I would rather do nothing with than you.”

“That’s so sweet,” Baekhyun teases. “You sure know what to say to make a guy swoon.”

“I brought you food. You were putty in my hands when I got here.”

Baekhyun looks down to see her grinning up at him. “That’s probably true.”

They hold onto each other until Baekhyun absolutely cannot wait any longer to pack. Taeyeon shrugs back into her hoodie and pouts up at him as they hug goodbye, whispering words of love and other promises they can’t keep. One day, Baekhyun thinks, they can be together properly, making up for all the time they couldn’t have before, but for now they have to suffer. They both chose this life and the consequences that came with it.

That doesn’t make it any easier to let go, a wave of sadness hitting him the instant the door closes behind her. Instantly someone’s grabbing him, pulling him into a tight embrace, and Baekhyun doesn’t bother holding back the few tears that want to come out, because it’s not fair and it hurts so much every time they have to part.

“This _sucks_ ,” he grumbles.

“I know,” Junmyeon replies, pressing a kiss into his hair. “You’re so strong, Baekhyunnie.”

“I don’t feel strong.”

Deep down, he knows Junmyeon’s right. If he wasn’t strong, he would have given up by now, deciding that it wasn’t worth all of the waiting just for a few hours together every now and then. He wouldn’t have worked so hard to maintain an open line of communication, sending and replying to text messages even when he’s exhausted, even when all he has to say is “good night.” She’s strong too, staying calm in the face of scandals, lies, and everyone’s expectations of her, of them. They’re both so fucking strong by now that they could hold up the world.

“I packed for you,” Chanyeol announces as he flings another suitcase next to his own. “Don’t bitch about my clothing choices.”

Baekhyun already knows he’s going to look like he can’t dress himself the entire time they’re in China, but maybe Taeyeon will laugh when she sees the fan pictures.


End file.
